Boredom and Larceny
by Chimera64
Summary: Archie has a brand new honest life, but is he really cut out for such an ordinary existence? When he meets a girl named Ellie will he dig through her past for the clues to save their future? And if he does will he lose the life he has now?
1. Chapter 1: Old Memories and New Faces

Archie noticed the girl moving through the edges of the crowd, noticed her pause and speak to the frazzled mother of new born triplets, noticed the way the setting sun gave her blonde hair red lights that were probably not normally visible. Her hair fell around her face, half hidden by those huge sunglasses women wore for reasons generally unknown to him. No one looked good in them, even if they were fashionable.

Archie didn't think fashion was her aim though. Her clothes were generic and a bit worn. Not much, and probably no one else had noticed, but there is was. Her short denim skirt looked faded, and not in that "bought it that way" style. Her blue button up had clearly been tailored and just as clearly not tailored for her. The sleeves were too long, but the shirt pulled slightly across her chest.

She leaned down, tickling one of the babies under the chin and smiling. Her smile was nice. Archie shook his head and turned back to face the traffic signal, waiting for the words "Walk" to flash. As the group moved off the curb he noticed her walking a bit faster, moving with more of a purpose. She walked past him, easing through the crowd gracefully, deceptively relaxed for the pace she was setting. Some odd premonition made him check his back pocket. He was barely even surprised to find his wallet missing.

He could still see her at the edges of the crowd. Archie's lips curved slightly and he stuck his hands into his pockets, beginning to move at a deceptively lazy pace of his own. It wasn't stealing to take his own money back after all.

Still, Archie couldn't deny that it felt kind of nice. Nice to use his whole mind. He'd bought an honest new life and at times he found it ridiculously boring. Now that he was following her, using all of his senses, including his sixth one for cops, he realized it felt good.

He followed her for a while, keeping her just in sight, waiting for the right moment. When the crowd thinned to just the busy types, guys on cell phones, girls texting or chatting with friends, Archie lengthened his stride and caught up with her, draping his arm over her shoulders and pulling her against his side. Her body went tense as she glanced up at him.

"Hey!" he said in a friendly voice.

He felt her shoulders slump as she recognized him and he squeezed her arm as he said, "It's criminal the way you've been avoiding me."

She swallowed hard, but her voice was steady as she said, "Yeah, well. What are you gonna do?"

"Not much I can do," he responded. "Except," he held up the wallet. "Maybe buy you coffee and make you explain yourself."

"Sounds like an offer I can't refuse," she replied, her tone guarded but her expression impressed that he'd gotten his wallet back so quickly.

"That's exactly what it is," he informed her, keeping his arm where it was.

She was short, maybe 5'2 and that was with shoes on. He wasn't a tall guy and he liked how far back she had to tilt her head to meet his gaze.

"And where exactly is this coffee coming from?"

Archie could tell she was trying to sound tough and nonchalant, and with anyone else she would have succeeded. He heard the slight waver of uncertainty though. He didn't know why it made him feel bad. She was the one who'd stolen his wallet. She had to have been caught before, or at least had several near misses. She had too experienced a hand to be new at this. He'd never even felt her lift the wallet.

"Starbucks," he answered, pointing across the street where the green awning was just in view.

"You're paying," she said wryly.

"Didn't pick enough when you were _babysitting_?" he asked, just to let her know he'd seen that too.

A slight blush tinged her skin, but she kept her chin up and her gaze forward.

"Doesn't mean I have money for five dollar coffee," was her only reply.

Archie didn't really have an answer for that so he only nodded and continued walking. He opened the door for her when they got to the coffee shop.

"A gentleman?" she asked, raising her eyebrows.

"I want to keep you where I can see you," Archie informed her.

He had meant to let her know that he understood that she'd cut and run if she saw the chance. He hadn't meant to sound so…possessive.

A slight smile, crooked in an attractive way, touched her lips so briefly that anyone else might have missed it. Then she cleared her throat and said, "Freakin' huge French Vanilla cappuccino. And if you're eating I want something too."

"Yeah, because I'm just going to leave you standing here while I stand in line," Archie scoffed. "Good try though."

"Worth a shot," she agreed with a shrug. "Where did we land on the food thing?"

"Get whatever you want," he answered, trying to decide what he wanted to drink.

He also tried to figure out what he was doing. He didn't miss his old life…exactly. But, well…his new life was so damn adrenaline free that it nearly put him to sleep. He worked a 9-5, he should actually be there now, but he'd called in sick for no other reason than the fact that he had sick hours to use for the first time in his life. He went to the grocery store every Sunday, deposited his entire check in the bank account he'd opened as soon as he arrived every Friday, and he'd included hundreds of other little habits to integrate into the small town he'd chosen.

People knew him, people trusted him, hell Janice Burgess had practically tried to marry her middle daughter off to him three weeks ago. Unfortunately, she wasn't his type. He was starting wonder if anyone was. Denise Burgess was a Nice Girl, capital N, capital G. And it turned him off.

In the past, he'd only been with bad girls because he was…well, sort of a bad guy. He hadn't wanted to go to the trouble of lying to a nice woman about where his money came from or worse, run the risk of being turned in by his own girlfriend. Maybe the constant interaction had deadened the part of him that wanted a stable, good woman. Or had he ever really wanted that? At first it hadn't mattered, because he was so broke. What good were dreams when you couldn't afford the basic necessities?

Then, when everything happened with Divana, or Nadia, or Melissa, or whatever her real name was…well, at the end he was just tired of the game. It had taken a lot of time and energy and nerves of steel. But he'd done it and then he'd had setting up this new life to occupy his mind. Had he wanted this or had he just been desperate for something different? Had he…

"Hey, you gonna order or what?" the girl poked him in the side.

"Oh yeah," he gave the barista a half smile. "Sorry." He ordered for both of them and when their order was up, they divided the food and coffee between them and walked to a booth.

Once they were seated, she sipped her "freakin' huge French Vanilla cappuccino" and made a face.

"Not good?" he asked.

"Burned my tongue," she responded. "I always do."

He smiled and shook his head, blowing on his own black coffee before sipping cautiously.

"So, Mark," she said, making him look twice at her. "Saw it on your driver's license," she explained. "Mark Powell. It doesn't fit you."

"You don't think so?" Archie tilted his head. "What about you? What's your name? And keep in mind that I'll know if you're lying. You don't have to give me all of it…first names are usually pretty safe."

"Ellie," she answered after another sip. "It's not my first name. But it might as well be."

"What's it short for?"

"My last name. Which isn't any of your business, Mark Powell."

"How long have you been doing this?" he asked.

"Drinking coffee with strange guys? As often as possible," Ellie replied, taking a bite out of the chicken salad sandwich she'd ordered.

"It does add spice to life," Archie said, taking a bite of his ham and swiss.

"You often have coffee with strange men?" Ellie teased.

He laughed. He liked Ellie. He liked Ellie a lot.


	2. Chapter 2: A Very Nice Goodbye

After they ate, Archie wondered what to do.

"So?" Ellie asked, tossing her trash into the bin and walking out in front of Archie. "You turning me in or just giving me a lecture?"

"Neither," he said, walking into the alley to the side of Starbucks. "Take care of yourself Ellie."

"What? That's it?" she looked confused. "No listing of all the reasons I was wrong to take your hard earned money? Or how I'm going to hell for stealing from that woman with three kids?"

"Every stitch of clothes that woman was wearing was designer," Archie said absently. "She wasn't hurting for money. But I bet you she's canceled those credit cards already."

"I knew it!" Ellie pointed at him. "You're just like me!"

"No I'm not!" Archie looked away from her almost accusing gaze. "I'm just…observant. Anyway, hit the road kid. This town's really too small for a decent grift."

"Uh-huh," Ellie cocked an eyebrow and stood on tiptoe, kissing his cheek as she said, "Then thanks for the meal."

She'd stayed on tiptoe, speaking the words into his ear. Archie didn't know what made him do it, but he turned his head and captured her mouth. She made a sound low in her throat of surprise, but she didn't move back and he'd kept his hands at his sides, so she wouldn't scream rape or something.

When her lips parted, allowing his tongue in to tease hers, Archie moved his hands, gripping her upper arms, and pulling her closer. He could feel the warmth of her body against his and he turned his head, changing the angle of the kiss. Ellie wrapped her arms around him, stretching up to take the kiss deeper. She hadn't been kissed in a while actually. And, while she didn't think Mark Powell was this guy's real name, she knew for a fact that his kisses could make a woman melt.

Archie ended the kiss after a few more moments, stepping back and unconsciously rubbing his lower lip, which was still sort of tingling. Ellie caught her breath, mirroring his gesture, rubbing her lips and trying to control the desire to just leap onto him right there in the alley.

"Well…" she said, dragging the word out.

"Yeah. Catch you later," Archie forced himself to walk away.

He'd worked all his life for what he had now. He'd pulled the con of a lifetime and he knew it would never happen again. He wasn't going to throw it away just because he was bored. Right?

Ellie stayed where she was for a minute or two, just watching him walk away. She saw his stride lengthen until he was practically running, and she wondered what his real story was. To have what he had, "Mark Powell" had to be the most successful grifter she'd ever met. She checked her pockets. The money was still there. Maybe he was right. Maybe the town was too small. She ditched the credit cards and headed for the bus station.


	3. Chapter 3: Chance Encounter

"Hey," Ellie said a week later, giving Rocky a big smile.

He held his hand out without returning the smile or speaking.

"Now that's just cold Rocky," she said. "I feel so unloved. Here I traveled all this way to see you…to chat with you…"

"Give me the money," he cut in. "I don't want to hear your damn mouth."

Ellie tossed the rubber band wrapped money at him and he caught it, flicking through it casually and then looking at her.

"It's a tight economy," she defended herself languidly, trying not to let fear show in her face or her voice. "I tripled what I picked up in Podunk. You should be happy about that at least…"

Rocky stood, pushed the money into his pocket and then backhanded her just as indifferently as he did everything else. Ellie stumbled, but she refused to cry or even raise her hand to the pain in her cheek. She met Rocky's eyes.

"I don't like adding interest, McElrath," he informed her, calling her by her last name, as he always did. Just as he'd referred to her father. "It just means I have to deal with you longer. Go get the rest of this payment or when you come back you'll be short more than money."

She nodded and walked out. She still had $200 in her sock; Rocky hadn't seemed to figure out where she got her traveling money from. But hell, she was the one risking jail time to get the money. Money she didn't even owe. Her father had made the deal and when he died…well, a deal was a deal. The money had been spent and Ellie would be damned if the innocent would pay for Ray McElrath's deal with the devil.

She wondered where she would go. Where would the money get her a bus ticket to? She walked to the greyhound station, shifting her backpack and sighing heavily, finally raising her fingers and tracing her cheek. It was already hot and swollen. Hell, now people would be giving her sympathetic looks, assuming she had a husband that beat her. Might be good for pity money, but that was humiliating.

She bought a bus ticket and stowed her backpack under the seat after pulling her sweatshirt out and arranging it into a pillow against the bus window. She let the rhythm of the wheels numb her mind and eventually she fell asleep.

Archie was working in a different location that day and he was glad for something to take his mind off of Ellie. How'd she get under his skin that quickly? It had been over a week and he was still thinking about that kiss. He took his lunch break and went for a walk, seeing if anything stimulated his appetite since he hadn't brought his lunch with him.

A short blonde appeared down the sidewalk, getting off a Greyhound. His heartbeat went from normal to jackhammer. No way. No way it was her. He picked up the pace. It really was her. The outfit was different. Ragged jeans and a dark blue tee shirt and she'd pulled her hair into a ponytail.

Archie whistled low and Ellie glanced over her shoulder. He noticed the huge bruise over her right cheek and felt his hands clench. What had happened to her since he'd seen her last? She paused and he caught up with her easily.

"Well if it isn't good old Mark Powell," she said with another of those lopsided grins. "Nice to see you."

"You too," Archie started walking again and she followed. "What are you doing here?"

"Bigger town," she replied. "Taking your advice. What are you doing here?"

"Working," he answered. "I'm filling in for someone today."

She was working on not looking humiliated about the bruise. His next question really surprised her.

"You hungry?"

"Do you consider it your mission on earth to feed me?" she asked.

"No. It's just my lunch break."

"Oh. Yeah. I am."

"Italian?" he asked.

"Sounds good," Ellie answered, her mouth watering at the thought of a full meal.

Once they were seated and they'd ordered their food, Archie looked at Ellie. The question she was waiting for still didn't come; instead he reached across the table and brushed his fingers down her cheek. She wondered how their gestures had become so intimate. The waiter brought the salad and the bread and Archie reached out, mixing the salad up and putting some on her plate before fixing his own.

"I hate tomatoes," Ellie said.

He reached across and scooped the tomato out of her plate, replacing it with two black olives.

"Better?" he asked, popping the tomato in his mouth.

"Much."

They didn't have much to say and Ellie was glad to be able to devote some time to eating. When the meal was finally over, Archie looked at her, then glanced at her cheek.

"Job hazard," she said lightly, noticing the scar on his face for the first time. "Maybe you've been there?"

He didn't reply; he just paid the check and stood up.

"It was good to see you again," he said before heading out. He didn't really want her to follow him or know where he worked. She was finishing up her drink and her hand had gone back to her cheek when he lost sight of her.

Ellie was sorry he hadn't tried to kiss her again. She totally would have let him. She sighed and slid out of the booth. There was money to find, and double or hopefully even triple if she could find the right mark or a nearby casino.


	4. Chapter 4: Phobia

Three days after that, Ellie was exhausted. She managed to get $200 together; it wasn't enough. She wondered what Rocky would take from her. He usually cut off fingers, but he might not go for that since he knew how important her hands were to her work. He'd do something hidden…she felt sick.

She called from a pay phone to let him know that she wasn't running.

"Want me to wire what I've got?" she asked.

"I want all of it," he answered flatly. "In two days."

"Come on, it'll take me that long to get back to you," Ellie bargained.

"Four days," Rocky said, then the phone clicked in her ear.

She rubbed her forehead and hung the phone up. She moved almost on autopilot, catching a bus and riding in a daze. Where could she go? What was he going to do to her?

Archie looked out at the rain pouring down from his spot on his front porch. It wasn't a big storm, but there was occasional lightning and thunder. He nearly jumped out of his skin when the next flash of lightning illuminated a person standing at the foot of the porch steps.

"Holy shit!"

"Sorry," Ellie said. "I didn't mean to scare you."

She was totally drenched; her long hair plastered down, her clothes clinging to her body, her bruise standing out stark against her pale face.

"How the hell did you…" he began.

"Your address was on your driver's license," she explained. "I have a great memory. If you want me to go I will…"

"In the rain?" he asked. "Come on up."

She walked onto the covered porch and sat down on the porch swing.

"Before you ask, I have no idea why I'm here," she informed him. "I'm not trying to steal from you. I just didn't want to sleep on the bus and I was near this town…"

Thunder rumbled in the distance and Archie saw her jump.

"Scared of storms?"

"Always," she answered. "Since I was a kid."

"Come inside," he offered. "You can take a shower…I'll put your clothes in the dryer."

"What will I wear in the meantime?" she asked.

"I don't know," he answered. "I have some pajama pants that might not fall off of you, and some tee-shirts."

She walked into the bathroom and undressed, turning the shower on as she tossed her clothes outside the bathroom door.

Archie picked them up, leaving a pair of flannel pajama pants and a white tee-shirt in their place. As he tossed her clothes in the dryer he wondered again what the hell he was doing.

Ellie showered and then, noticing the disposable razors, she shaved as well. She wondered what this guy's deal was. And why was she still hoping for another kiss?


	5. Chapter 5: Distraction

The thunder boomed; Ellie hurriedly finished drying off and dressed in the clothes he'd left on the floor. She tightened the drawstring of the pants and pulled the soft cotton shirt over her head, twisting her hair up so the shirt wouldn't get wet.

Archie heard the bathroom door close and called, "In here," down the hall so Ellie wouldn't be tempted to wander.

She stepped into the kitchen, looking around. The whole house was nice, but the kitchen was awesome. It had blue granite countertops and yellow pine cabinets, a stainless steel refrigerator, a double oven…perfection.

"You like to cook?" she asked, sitting down at the island.

"Sometimes," Archie said with a shrug. "I mean, I have to if I want to eat. But the kitchen was like this when I bought the house."

"Oh."

"Do you like to cook?" he asked, putting a bowl of tomato soup and a grilled cheese sandwich in front of her and turning to the burner, flipping the grilled cheese sandwich he'd started for himself.

"Yeah," Ellie admitted. "But I don't really have a kitchen of my own."

"If I'd known that I would have let you cook for both of us," Archie gave her a half smile and she returned it after a moment.

"It would have been more than Campbell's and grilled cheese," she replied. Then she frowned and said, "Not that I don't appreciate it. Because I really do."

Archie picked the sandwich up and took a bite. Before he could respond to her comment though, she went on.

"I don't understand you."

"You don't know me," he avoided the implied question.

"I know that you're the type to feed hungry pickpockets, not the type to call the cops…"

"Yeah, no cops," Archie grimaced.

"I know you didn't want me to know where you work."

He shrugged, thunder boomed and Ellie jumped, her hand knocking against the luckily empty soup bowl.

"Storm's getting closer," Archie said as he turned and looked out the window. The fact that the rain water was now being whipped against the glass told him the storm was going to be a bad one. He had a wraparound porch; rain usually didn't get near the kitchen window. "Better light some candles."

"The power usually goes out here?" Ellie's face went pale.

"Yeah," he replied nonchalantly, knowing she wouldn't want him commenting on the fact that she looked terrified.

He opened one of the kitchen drawers and took out the long taper candles he always used during storms.

"No color coordination for you, huh?" Ellie asked when she saw the variety.

Archie shook his head, put two candles in holders and set them on the island, handing her a lighter. The ones he'd handed her were purple. The ones he was lighting were red. He'd bought them right after he'd figured out that a bad storm would leave him sitting in darkness for hours. He thought he'd remembered that he'd chosen them while counting the number of rooms in his house. He'd probably grabbed two per color for each room so he'd know when he had enough. His mind tended to work that way.

"Leave those there," he said. "I'm going to take these upstairs."

"I don't have to stay down here do I?" she asked, flinching when rain whipped against the window with more force.

"No, come on. I was going to let you sleep up here anyway."

She followed, trying to calm her nerves. She hated having such a stupid fear, but she still hadn't found a way to conquer it yet. Archie opened his bedroom door and let her walk in first.

Ellie glanced around, thinking that this was the first room in the house that looked like it really suited him. For one thing, spacious didn't begin to describe the room; freakin' huge would have been better suited.

"It was two small rooms when I moved in," Archie said, when he saw her raised eyebrows. "But I took out the wall…well, half the wall."

She nodded, looking at the red oak partition. From where she was standing she could see that there was a stereo sound system in the next room and a flat screen TV as well. There was a long brown suede couch and a coffee table, silver lamps and a bookshelf. On the side she was standing on, there was only one piece of furniture. The bed. And what a bed it was. It was a platform bed, relatively low to the floor but not uncomfortably so and it had snow white sheets and pillows. There was also a fireplace that carried on the theme with a red oak mantle. Opposite the fireplace was a door, which she assumed lead to the closet. The floor was hardwood, but there was a thick rug near the bed, and there were a few more of those intricate silver lamps scattered around, one on each nightstand and one taller one in the corner. Everything was spotlessly clean.

"You're a surprisingly neat guy," she informed him.

"Not really," Archie answered honestly. "I don't have a lot of stuff, and I have a person who comes and polishes stuff and vacuums every week."

"Oh. Well, still, this is an awesome bedroom."

"I like it," Archie glanced around.

He'd gone to work on it immediately when he bought the house, sleeping in the living room until everything was just right and the furniture had been shipped. His first night sleeping there he'd felt like a King. Now it kind of felt too big. In the midst of his reverie the thunder boomed, shaking the house and the lights went abruptly out.

Ellie tried not to shriek, but she ended up whimpering, which was worse. She'd closed her eyes involuntarily at the sound, and when she opened them to find everything pitch dark she whimpered again.

"Hey," Archie said. "Look at me."

She forced her eyes open again and glanced at him. He'd held one of the candles up and the other out, so there wasn't any of the creepy scary-story flashlight effect on his face. He also didn't look like he was mocking her.

"Here," was all he said.

She stepped over and took the candle.

"Put it on the nightstand," he continued, walking over and doing the same thing.

Ellie did, trying to control the rapid beating of her heart. The next rumble of thunder was even louder and accompanied by a flash of lightening so close she swore she heard it sizzle through the air. She covered her face with both hands.

Archie stepped around the bed and over to her. When the lightning flashed again she saw her shaking.

"Storms huh?" he asked casually.

"Yeah," Ellie answered, not taking her hands away from her face; she didn't want him to see how close to tears she was.

"For me it's spiders."

"What?"

"Spiders," Archie confirmed, stepping closer, but still not touching her. Just wanting her to be aware of his presence, wanting them to feel each other's heat.

"Spiders make you want to cry?" she asked.

"OF course not," he shook his head and let her hear the smile in his voice. "But I've been known to improvise ways of killing them from great distances."

Ellie lowered her hands and the flash of lightning illuminated him as he put his hands on her upper arms.

"Better now?" he asked.

"Not yet," she answered, moving closer.

Her breasts pressed against his chest and he moved his hands from her arms to her waist, dipping his head and brushing his lips over her forehead, down her cheek, across her jaw, skimming her neck and crossing her throat, before moving back up the other side. Ellie's lips were tingling as she waited for the kiss she'd been craving since about five minutes after the first one.

Archie waited for the right moment, and then, when the thunder boomed again, he took her mouth with his, turning her gasp of fear into a sigh of pure desire. She buried her fingers in his hair and returned the kiss eagerly. He let the kiss linger this time, rubbing his tongue against hers languidly, pulling back to nibble her lower lip, sliding his hands down her back until he could cup her ass and rock her against him.

Ellie sighed in pleasure when he picked her up, allowing her to wrap her legs around his waist as his lips moved back down her neck. She loved the way he nipped at her skin. It was intense, but somehow never desperate or hurried. Her head fell back as he moved up her neck, teasing his tongue over her ear, pressing his lips just under her earlobe. She tugged his hair and gasped when he flicked his tongue against the sensitive skin there.

"Please…" she hadn't meant to say that.

"Let me take my time with you," Archie responded softly.

The truth was, he'd never really had the time to fuck anybody slowly. When it wasn't part of a grift, it was usually with somebody else's woman; the mark of the life he'd lead.

He turned around and dropped her to the bed, following her down, covering her body with his. She was just so little underneath him. He took her mouth again, kissing her until she arched against him, murmuring another, "Please!"

He was glad she hadn't said his name…well, his fake name. He didn't want to hear her call him that. The name had been kind of a joke from the beginning, a sarcastic nod to his old life. In bed with her, it felt more like a lie.

Archie pushed the tee-shirt she was wearing up and off. Even though she arched her back invitingly, he didn't touch her breasts. He could feel them pressing into his chest when he wrapped his arms around her, one hand under the small of her back, the other behind her head so he could kiss her as deeply as he wanted.

He liked the way she felt. She was short, but she was full figured and her curves were soft against him. He hooked a finger under the waistband of the flannel pants and tugged them off, skimming his hands up her legs. When she shivered in pleasure, he kept up the light touches, grazing her skin with his fingertips as he kissed her slowly. He liked the way she trembled with need when he brushed over her skin, how the lightest touches seemed to set her desire on fire.

She moaned when his fingers brushed between her legs and whimpered in disappointment when he moved away, trailing his fingers down the inside of her thighs as his tongue teased hers mercilessly. He tugged her lower lip between his teeth as he ran his fingers up and then moved the tip of his index finger down the inside of her forearm, to her wrist.

"Oh God," she breathed out. "How are you doing this?"

Her entire body felt electrified, and she'd certainly never considered the inside of her wrist an erogenous zone…but when he touched her there, longing pulsed in the very core of her body.

"Doing what?" he asked with a slight grin as he licked underneath her ear and then blew on it gently.

She moaned, unable to formulate a reply other than, "Making me want you this badly."

"Just paying you back," he answered brushing her hair back from her other shoulder and pressing his lips there. "You've been killing me since I met you."

On a shuddering gasp when his lips closed over her nipple Ellie asked, "I make you feel this good?"

"Yeah."

"Then let me touch you…" she begged, reaching down and tugging his shirt.

He flexed his shoulders when she pulled up and the shirt landed on the floor beside the clothes he'd removed from her. Her hands rested on his upper back as he flicked his tongue over her nipple.

"You're so warm," she murmured in pleasure.

"And you taste so good," Archie returned, switching and doing the same thing to the other side.

He kept it up until he couldn't take the pressure anymore. She was begging for him anyway. He knelt, unbuttoning his jeans and pushing them down. Ellie sat up and looked down at him, then back into his eyes, biting her lip.

"What do you think?" Archie asked, trying to sound light and teasing, even though he, like any other man in the world, was a little bit nervous at this point.

"Mmmm," she practically purred. "Very nice. Very nice indeed."

There was that lopsided grin again. Archie pulled her forward and kissed her. She walked her fingers down his chest, over his stomach, and wrapped her hand around him. He let her stroke him for a few seconds because, face it, nobody's better with their hands than a grifter, then he pushed her backwards, moved on top of her, and slid inside her in one long, slow stroke.

"Mmmm," Ellie sighed again. "Also very nice."

"Oh, I haven't even gotten started yet," Archie said with a half smile.

Ellie took that with a grain of salt, because she knew how most men were. She shouldn't have been so quick to dismiss his claim. The storm, which had been raging when they started, died to nothing more than a steady rain by the time he was done. Archie thrust slow and steady, never ceasing those long, indulgent kisses and his tortuously light touches. Ellie had stopped noticing the flashes of lightening and the shudders of the thunder were lost under the tremors of her own body.

She'd never been with anyone who could make her body do the things he made it do. She lost track of how many times she came and how many different ways he pushed her over the edge. Ellie loved the way he stretched her arms up over her head when he was on top of her, clasping both wrists in one hand and pinning her to the bed. She loved the way he reached around to rub her when he was kneeling behind her. She loved the way he braced himself on his elbows and watched her with pure lust in his eyes when she was on top. She loved the way he spoke to her right before she came,"Come on…ah, there you go…just like that, Ellie."

When her body was shaking with exhaustion and the candles had burned low, Archie switched back to the missionary position and pinned her arms to the mattress again, feeling their sweat slicked bodies slide together as he picked up the pace. She arched to take him deeper and he kissed her in thanks.

The faster pace was nice, but Ellie didn't think she had the strength for another orgasm. Then he moved his free hand under her lower back, scraped his teeth over her lower lip and said, "Cum with me, Ellie," before moving just quickly enough to take her over one more time.

He felt her body tense under his and heard her moan as he finally allowed himself to cum. Archie thought he might have gone briefly blind and deaf; that was the strongest orgasm he'd ever had. Probably because he'd forced himself to wait so long before having it; but damn…fucking her was so good that he'd wanted to do it for as long as he could.

He rolled over and looked at her. She stayed where she was, flat on her back, breathing raggedly. The candlelight played over the sweat on her skin and he thought again how much he liked her body.

"Wow," Ellie breathed out after a moment as she turned over, running her fingertip down his jaw line. "I don't even have words for that."

"You can always go with "Godlike," Archie offered with a grin.

Ellie laughed and nodded as she replied, "It wouldn't be far off. It's the best I've ever had, no question."

He felt an unexpected flash of jealousy over the thought of someone else touching those curves. Archie had never been the jealous type…hell, he'd watched Ike fucking Divana in the trailer that day and he hadn't felt a thing. He forced himself to shrug it off and stretched one arm out, pleased when Ellie took the invitation, laying her head on his arm and cuddling against him. Another benefit to non-grift related, non-adulterous sex. He'd never simply lain down with a woman, enjoying the feel of "coming down." He liked it.


	6. Chapter 6: Opportunist

A little while later, when he assumed by her stillness that Ellie had gone to sleep, he was surprised to hear her say, "I'm hungry again."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. But I guess I'll have to wait till the power's back on, won't I?"

Even though the storm was over, the power could be out for hours more.

"No," Archie stretched contentedly as he spoke. "Propane stove."

"Want me to cook something?"

"Sure, if you want to," he answered.

She stood up and pulled the tee shirt over her head and then, to his surprise and amusement, walked out of the room wearing only that. He stood and pulled his jeans back on and then followed her down the stairs. In the kitchen she looked through his cabinets and the refrigerator quickly and assembled her ingredients. He sat at the island watching her, enjoying the moments when what she needed was on a low shelf.

Ellie got the cutting board and a knife and began chopping vegetables; he didn't have everything she'd wanted, but the selection was good enough to make do. Archie reached out between flashes of the knife and swiped a carrot slice from the cutting board.

After crunching into it, he asked, "So…what are we having?"

"Stir fry," she answered. "Special, super-awesome Ellie extraordinaire stir-fry to be exact."

Archie smiled and watched her cook. It was good. She'd used the chicken he'd had in the refrigerator and put in vegetables and a bunch of spices and other stuff. He didn't even know really what she'd done…but he liked it.

When they were done eating, Ellie raised her eyebrows at him.

"Well? What did you think?"

"Nice," he answered. "Nice meal. And I'm thinking I'd like a little more Ellie extraordinaire too."

She laughed and stacked the dishes, putting them in the sink as she said, "That sounds even better than my super awesome stir fry. Let's go!"

They went, and this time when it was over, and she was snuggled against him again, Ellie went to sleep.

She woke up early the next morning. He was still asleep and she glanced at him with a small smile. Even in sleep he radiated satisfaction. She was sure that she looked the same way. Ellie propped onto one elbow and started to reach out and wake him up, but then she drew back.

She eased out of bed and headed downstairs quietly, dressing in the laundry room and pulling her hair up into a ponytail. Ellie sighed, thinking about Rocky for the first time since last afternoon. There was no telling what he'd do to her. She rubbed her stomach, trying to quiet the butterflies.

This guy had money; Ellie knew it. She was even pretty sure that she knew where the money would be. But she didn't need much…only another couple of hundred and the payment could be made. Ellie could keep all her body parts just the way they were, and well…"Mark Powell" obviously wasn't hurting for money.

She walked into the hallway and looked at his wallet. Ellie chewed her lip and sighed. She reached out, picked up the black leather wallet and looked inside. About a hundred and fifty. She could probably pickpocket the rest…she swallowed hard. She didn't owe the guy anything. Even if he was some kind of sex god. She plucked the money from the wallet and walked out.

Archie woke up and reached out, but Ellie wasn't there. Somehow he wasn't surprised when he walked downstairs and found his wallet empty. Not surprised but weirdly hurt. He'd felt closer to her last night than he'd ever felt to anybody…and he probably should have hidden his wallet. He sighed and poured himself a bowl of cornflakes. Then he poured about half a cup of sugar on the cereal. He was chewing and thinking when he heard a scuffling in the hall.

He stood up and peeked around the door.

"Back for more?"

Ellie jumped and turned.

"I was putting it back," she said tiredly. "I didn't really get very far."

Archie caught the wallet she tossed him and glanced inside. It was true. She'd replaced every dollar.

"Why'd you take it just to give it back?"

"I didn't. I took it because I…needed it. But I couldn't keep it. You made me feel okay for the first time in a long time and I owe you for that. And you're godlike in the sack."

He rubbed his middle finger over his lower lip and nodded slightly.

"What did you need it for?" he asked.

"I can't tell you," she said. "There's not much point anyway. I have to go now. And I don't know…" her voice caught and she forced her voice to be business like. "It's been fun."

"How much money do you need?" Archie cut in.

"None from you," Ellie answered, tilting her chin. "I'm not that kind of girl."

He smiled at her.

"I could show you a few tricks of the trade, and drop you at a casino."

Ellie looked at him seriously for a moment and then swallowed her pride. She was good…but clearly not as good as him. She nodded and they went back into the kitchen. Several hours later, Archie drove her three hours out of town and set her out.

"Ellie…" he called after her. "Here."

She looked at the small slip of paper with his number written on it.

"Let me know how it goes."


	7. Chapter 7: Restraint

It had worked out reasonably well. Ellie brought Rocky the full payment plus a hundred toward the next one.

"That's more like it," he said.

She didn't bother answering. There wouldn't be much time before the next payment was due. Ellie was tired. There was enough in her sock for a night in a hotel. Or a bus ticket.

No. She shook her head firmly and walked down the sidewalk. She passed a payphone and sighed. Then she walked over and dialed the number he'd given her.

"Hello?"

"It's Ellie."

"Hey," it had been two days since he'd dropped her off and he felt anxiety that he hadn't even been aware of slide off his shoulders. "So? How'd it turn out for you?"

"Pretty well," she answered. "You're a smart guy."

"Damn right," Archie replied with a laugh. "How much did you make?"

"300," she told him, running her fingers over the phone cord. "I could have made more but I had to get back…"

"Home?" he asked.

"You could call it that," Ellie glanced around the town.

"Near here?"

"No," she said honestly. "You said it yourself; that place is too small for a grift."

"Any chance you'll be back this way?"

"I don't know. Payments have to be made on time, and I don't know how much money I can find hanging around you," Ellie smiled as she spoke.

This was a dangerous road. He wanted desperately to know more about her, who she owed money too and why…who had given her that bruise…how someone so open and honest had turned larcenist. "I'm glad you let me know how it went. Hope those tricks help you get the next payment on time. And next time the money's late, maybe duck," Archie said, trying to make his voice light and failing.

Ellie brushed her fingers over her cheek and said, "What good would it do? Anyway…thanks again."

"Yeah."

Archie meant to leave it at that. He really, really meant to leave it at that.

"Well, I hope you stop by again," was what he said instead.

"I…" Ellie heard the hesitation in his voice, but she understood it for what it was. It wasn't that he didn't want to see her again, it was that he had the life every grifter dreamed of and probably didn't want to lose it. "I probably won't get a chance. But thanks for everything."

"Yeah. Yeah, okay," Archie agreed. "Thanks for the Ellie extraordinaire…and the stir-fry."

"You're welcome."

Neither one of them said anything else, but it was several more moments before either one moved to put down the phone. She closed her eyes, listening to him breathe before the phone clicked. She wouldn't drag him down; she wouldn't involve him in Rocky's world. She wouldn't do to him what her father had done to her.

A/N: Okay, I apologize for the shortness of this chapter and I hereby vow to have the next chapter up soon. I finally figured out the ending, so whew! Relief there! Glad people are enjoying the story and special thanks to Gurl3677, The Walking Reedus (which I think is an awesome screen name btw) Penelope sweet and Aownr1669 for your reviews! Aownr1669, your comment about chapter five really made me laugh, so thanks for that as well!


	8. Chapter 8: Return

In the winter Ellie was late with the payment again. Two days later she staggered out of Rocky's basement, trying to hold herself upright. She went to the bus station, wincing as she sat down and praying that the stitches Rocky's "doctor" had given her would hold.

Archie was late leaving work and he was driving through the snow covered roads with gritted teeth. He hadn't heard from Ellie for four months and he was surprised how often he thought about her. He really needed to quit thinking about her, especially when he was driving. He sighed and turned the radio up, deciding once again to take her disappearance as a sign that this was the life he was meant for.

His house appeared and that helped. It was a great house. A solid two story blue farmhouse with that wraparound front porch and big windows that made him feel at home for the first time ever. The snowdrifts made it look like a Christmas card. He pulled his truck into the driveway and got out, then walked back up to the mailbox, and sifted through the bills on his way back to the porch.

"Holy shit!"

Archie dropped the mail onto the porch when he saw movement out of the corner of his eye.

"We've got to stop meeting like this," he said to Ellie with a grin. "I mean seriously…my heart can't take it."

She smiled back, but it was a different smile than he remembered. She looked even paler than usual and there was something to her stillness…

"What's wrong?" he asked, stepping toward the porch swing she occupied.

"Oh, nothing. I just thought I'd come see you; let you know I'm not the love 'em and leave 'em type."

He sat down beside her, letting the swing glide back. She winced.

"Ellie," he said.

She closed her eyes, enjoying hearing his soothing voice saying her name. So different from the way Rocky said it.

She jumped when his fingers brushed her lips. Then she gasped with pain.

"Tell me what's wrong," Archie ordered.

In answer, she lifted her shirt a bit and showed him an angry looking cut across her stomach, made to look all the worse because of the uneven black stitches holding it together. She didn't expect the pure fury that filled his usually amiable face.

"Why the fuck didn't you come here?" he demanded. "You know that I offered you money! You know that I would have done something!"

"Telling you involves you!" Ellie answered shakily. She didn't know what to do in the face of such fierce protection. "I know you must have pulled the con of a lifetime to land on your feet this way and I assume you've bought an honest life to go with your new place. Don't you know that I'd kill for what you have? Don't you understand that I don't want to be the reason you lose it all? I shouldn't have come…I've got to go anyway."

She stood and Archie stood too, catching her hand, being careful not to jerk her around.

"Ellie, come inside."

"I…" she wavered, her moral standards weakening under an almost constant upsurge of pain.

The next payment wasn't due for almost two months…and she loved the way he said her name. She loved the way his touch was gentle even though it was firm. She loved feeling like she mattered.

"Come inside," Archie repeated, wondering if she knew he could read her like a book.

He knew she wanted to come inside, but she didn't want to ruin what he had going. He didn't want to ruin it either, but the past months without her hadn't been exactly fun. He'd carried her memory everywhere he went. Now to have her show up at his doorstep looking scared and hurt…he wasn't about to let her go.

She read his resolve and she sighed. Ellie leaned her head against his chest.

"I don't want you to regret this," she whispered.

"Whatever happens it won't be as bad as worrying about you," he was briefly relieved to find her warm against him in spite of the fact that she only wore a thin windbreaker with her jeans and sneakers, but then he realized that she most likely had a fever. All the more reason to get her inside.

"Okay," she agreed after a moment. She felt really dizzy.

Archie opened the door for her and lead her straight upstairs where he tucked her in and left the room. If her head hadn't been spinning so bad she would have gone after him, wondering what he was up to. She didn't have to wonder long. He came back with a thermometer and stuck it between her lips. When it beeped he frowned at it and said, "Not too high. 101.5." He pushed her shirt up again, looking at the cut. "I don't think it's infected though. Here." he held out a capful of Nyquil.

She swallowed it down and made a face.

"Hungry?" he asked.

She shook her head, looking pale against his dark sheets. He was irate. Someone had done this to her, on purpose, and then sent her out into the snow for more money.

"Are you mad that I came here?" Ellie asked, watching him frown angrily.

"What? No," he realized that it would look like he was scowling at her. "No. I just wish you'd told me that you needed money. I never would have let this happen to you."

"I'm not your responsibility," she argued, aware that her argument was weak given the fact that she was in his bed and he was offering to cook for her.

"You could be," Archie spoke before he realized what he was saying and they stared at each other for a long moment. "Anyway I'm going to go get you something to drink. Be right back."

He leaned against the granite counter top in his quiet kitchen and thought about the woman in his bed. He was amazed that she hadn't come to him, especially since it was obvious he was doing well financially. He _needed_ to take a step back. He _wanted_ to trust her. He sighed and poured a glass of orange juice and went back up the stairs.


	9. Chapter 9: Payback

It was nearly a week before Ellie's temperature vanished and she felt up to doing more than shuffling into the next room to watch television. But, sick or not, it had been one of the best weeks in her memory. It was nice to push her responsibilities to the back of her mind; it was nice to be taken care of so thoroughly. He'd seen to her every need, mostly without being asked.

There had been a cold glass of juice on the nightstand table every morning, and a warm thermos of soup on the coffee table in front of the suede couch, and a comforting presence in bed with her every night. She had been surprised at just how comforting he could be; from her (extremely fond) memories of the night they'd shared that summer she hadn't quite seen him as the nurturing type. When he'd lain down behind her that first night she'd gone tense unintentionally and he'd laughed softly into the darkness.

"Relax Ellie," he'd said, pulling her close and kissing the top of her head. "I just thought you might sleep better if you weren't alone. And I _know_ I'll sleep better if I'm not on the couch."

She had slept well that night, so well that she hadn't even woken up when he got up and got ready for work. She never would have known where he'd gone if there hadn't been a short note propped on that first glass of orange juice explaining that he'd be back around 6 and telling her that if she wanted anything she could call his cell phone.

He hadn't signed the note; Ellie was glad that he didn't use his assumed name with her. She also thought that he was glad that she never referred to him as Mark. Since she felt better today, Ellie felt her lips quirk up a bit when she thought of his alias. She'd always been one to appreciate good sarcasm.

When Archie walked into the room after work he was glad to see Ellie sitting up on the couch. She was watching a movie and he noticed that her cheeks weren't flushed with fever and she'd showered and pulled her hair back loosely. And she was eating Oreos.

"Hey," she called with a wave when she felt him watching her. "Hope you don't mind."

"Nah," he replied, flopping down beside her and pressing his palm to her forehead.

"Nice and cool," Ellie assured him. "I checked it earlier."

"Feel up for going out to dinner?" he asked, assuming that she was tired of staying…home was the only word that came to mind.

Ellie shrugged and said, "Actually, I was thinking that it was about time I paid you back for all this hospitality."

"Yeah?" Archie wriggled his eyebrows and she laughed.

"Yeah. I was thinking about something…hot," she went on in a smoothly sexy voice as she gave him that lopsided smile. "Something downright mouthwatering that you will _never_ forget."

He leaned forward, but just before their lips met she said, "Shrimp fettuccini Diablo. What do you think?"

He covered her lips with his, and after a long, slow exploration of all the ways he could melt Ellie like butter, he drew back and said, "Delicious. And the shrimp sounds good too."

She laughed and stood up.

"I don't have shrimp though," Archie realized.

Ellie's mouth drooped into a pout that he was surprised to find attractive. He grinned and stood up, pulling her close and dropping another kiss onto her smooth blonde hair.

"I did offer to take you out," he reminded her. "I guess I can settle for the grocery store."

"Psh," Ellie snorted. "This will be better than any old restaurant food! Remember my stir fry?" When he nodded in confirmation she went on, "Well, that was low quality for me. You're going to love this. Trust me."

He gave her one of his extra jackets and boosted her into his truck; she was obviously still a little sore from the cut.

"There's a lot of snow on the road," she commented as they pulled out of the driveway.

"Bother you?" he asked, glancing her way.

"No. It's kind of nice. Provided you have snow tires."

"I do," he answered. "It took me a while to get used to it. I bought the house last winter and I was terrified every time I had to go somewhere."

"You're kind of in the middle of nowhere," she observed as the lights of the small town she always walked up from appeared.

"Yeah. It's like they say, first rule of real estate is location, location, location," Archie pointed to what must have been a local grocery store, called The Bear's Den and Ellie shrugged in acquiescence. She supposed she was just as likely to find her ingredients there was she was anywhere else.

The store was cute; it was set up like an old country store, but it was stocked like a gourmet.

"Wow," she breathed in surprise when she looked at the produce selection. "This isn't at all what I expected from a place called The Bear's Den."

"Yeah we…I…live near a tourist trap," Archie picked up a Fuji apple and examined it more critically than necessary. "Lots of rich types find their way into town. They like the quaint look, but they hate to live without their wine and fancy cheeses."

Ellie smiled and went back to examining the herb selection. She hadn't missed his slip and she really liked the way it had sounded. The last week had been wonderfully domestic; his behavior had made it all that much easier to pretend that she could have a normal life. She forced her mind away from sudden worry about the payment that would be due soon and put the basil and thyme she'd selected into the cart.

Archie added a bag of apples while she looked critically at some chili peppers. After she'd gathered everything she needed from the produce section they made their way to the seafood department.

"Hey Mark!" Josh, the butcher, gave him a friendly grin. Archie saw the look slip briefly into surprise when Ellie stepped up beside him to look into the case, but then the grin became knowing. "And who's your friend?"

"Ellie," Ellie replied smoothly. "Ellie Johnston."

"She's here skiing," Archie cut in, confirming Josh's conspiratorial smile. Snow bunnies were a long standing joke in this town and it was easier than saying she was his cousin and having to remember to watch his behavior.

"What can I get you honey?" Josh asked, after giving Archie what he probably thought was a discrete wink.

Ellie gave him her order for shrimp and Archie was relieved to hear amusement in her voice; she'd seen the wink, but she wasn't angry.

They headed to the wine section next and Ellie pointed out the Riesling she wanted, making him get it because it was on the top shelf. They cruised the aisles and Ellie tossed things into the cart that he had no clue what she was going to do with, not that he cared. She seemed really happy, kid in a candy store happy, so he let her have free reign. By the time they got to the register the cart was over half full.

Margie, the night time cashier, raised an eyebrow as he loaded up the conveyor belt. Ellie ran back for some heavy cream.

"What?" he asked once she was out of earshot.

"She cooks like a snow bunny," Margie sniffed, scanning the wine. "Don't let her take you for anything."

"It's not like that," Archie pushed the cart forward and started bagging his groceries. He and Margie had a system and they always chatted as he bagged.

"Well," she said grudgingly. "At least you're eating more than canned soup and Cheeze-its."

"See? Always a bright side," he said as he saw Ellie come back and put the cream down on the conveyor. "Sure that's everything?" he asked her.

"I'm sure. This is going to be so good!" she shared her open smile with the cashier and Archie saw the older woman thaw out a little. Another good side of grifting, you learn to read people and you can make almost anybody like you.

Back in his house, Ellie surveyed the perfection that was his kitchen and then sighed in pleasure before assembling her ingredients. She tossed a salad with homemade vinaigrette and put it in the refrigerator to chill while she did the rest. He watched her sauté and assemble and do god knew what else until dinner was ready.

He set the table and, in the spirit of the thing, he put candles on the island and cut the lights.

"Nice," Ellie complimented as she put the food on the table.

Archie put a bite of the shrimp and pasta into his mouth after the salad course and chewed silently. Ellie held her breath; the entire meal had been much more expensive than she'd planned and she wanted it to be worth his money.

"This is delicious," he said after a few more bites. "I mean like…5 star quality good."

"Learned from the best," Ellie replied.

"Oh?" Archie didn't want to pry since he wasn't exactly open about his own past, but he was curious about her.

"Yeah. My mom was a chef," she answered. "This was one of her specialties."

"Italian chef?" he asked.

She nodded and chuckled briefly as she said, "My dad was Irish…so you can imagine how tempers flared. But one meal could always smooth things over. She said food was how she expressed her love…it's a wonder I'm not bigger than I am!"

"You're not big," he was surprised at her assessment. "You're _curvy_ and it's hot."

She smiled at him in the candlelight and they finished their dinner. She'd made a lemon crème cake for dessert and when she put his plate down in front of him and handed him a mug of coffee, he couldn't resist pulling her into his lap. He figured he'd get smacked away, but instead she snuggled against him, kissing his neck before pulling away. She figured he deserved it for not even hesitating with her accidental "I'm so fat" girl moment. He'd even sounded totally sincere when he'd called her hot.

She took a bite of her cake and a sip of her milk. All in all, a good day.


	10. Chapter 10: Questions

They decided to watch a movie after dinner and Ellie lay on the couch with her head in Archie's lap. Later, as the credits rolled, Archie brushed Ellie's hair back and said, "You ready to tell me about it now?"

"About what?" she hedged, going for a charming smile. "I kind of thought we could do something other than talk…"

"We will," he assured her, returning the smile with a grin of his own. "But I want to talk first."

"Oh. So you're the opposite of every other man in the world?" Ellie rolled over onto her stomach and walked her fingers up his thigh.

"Come on Ellie. First you show up bruised and then you disappear for months. Now you show up cut and I know that one morning I'm going to wake up and you're going to be gone again."

She was surprised at the harsh tone of his voice.

"Are you mad at me?"

"No," he replied after a moment. "I'm not mad at you. It's just that…I think about you when you're not here. I worry about you when you're not here," he admitted.

"I'm not your responsibility," she said, looking away from his gaze.

"You keep saying that. It doesn't change anything. I want to know about you. I want to help you."

She couldn't involve him so she lied. "I don't need your help."

"Yeah? Successful grifters don't walk around all cut up."

"Really?" Ellie got to her knees and ran her finger down the pale scar on his cheek.

"That was a time when I was less successful," Archie informed her. "And it's different."

"How is it different?" she settled herself into his lap and brushed her lips over the scar.

"It…it just is. You're not going to distract me like this," he lied, hoping she would believe him.

Ellie kissed her way down his neck and rolled her hips, pressing her body against his. His body promptly assisted her in making a liar out of him.

"Are you sure?" she whispered, sliding her hands down his chest, toward the button of his jeans.

"Hmmm, it doesn't seem like I am," he admitted. "I guess this proves I'm not the opposite of every other man on the planet."

She laughed and he kissed her, gripping the back of her neck and groaning when her hand found his cock.

"You've got great hands," he murmured against her skin.

"We're two of a kind," she answered with a smile as his hands moved down her back, unhooking her bra with a quick flick of skilled fingers.

Once she was undressed she shifted and took him inside her. As she rocked her hips, seating him deep, she leaned forward and said, "You don't tell me everything either. Why can't we just be like this?"

"I don't tell you my past," he informed her, tugging her hair down from where she'd pinned it back and burying his hands in it. "It's over. You're living something I don't want you to live."

"I don't have a choice. Why don't we just enjoy this while it lasts?"

"I want longer than that," he moved his hands to her hips, holding her as she moved on him.

"I don't know," she grinned, teasing him, determined to keep the mood light in spite of the intensity of his gaze. "I happen to know that it can last _quite_ a while."

He pulled her against him, running his hands over her warm, smooth skin. If this was all he was going to get, then he was going to enjoy it fully. Archie ducked his head, sucking one of her nipples between his lips and feeling her body shudder in pleasure. When her head fell back and her hips began to work faster, he remembered exactly how sensitive her body was.

Ellie gasped as it all came together again, pleasure running into pleasure until she couldn't do anything but moan as his hands, mouth, and body ruled hers. She hadn't exactly _forgotten_ what it was like to be with him, but this was an extremely welcome refresher. She gripped his shoulders as the pleasure peaked, leaving her desperate to gasp his name…which she didn't know.

He felt her body tense and then shudder and he pulled her forward, one hand cupping the back of her neck, the other arm around her waist as he moved faster. When he came he pressed his face against her neck, inhaling the scent of his soap on her skin as he groaned her name.

Ellie rested her head on his chest, listening as his heartbeat resumed a normal pace while she caught her breath. She liked that he'd kept his arms around her. She loved that they made each other feel so good. She wished that she could stay there just like that forever. She knew better.

Later that night, Ellie shifted in her sleep and Archie propped up onto his elbow to watch her. He might have been briefly (and enjoyably) distracted, but he was no less determined to find out the truth about her. He simply had to know what made her do the things she did, and he wasn't going to let whoever had hurt her go unpunished.


	11. Chapter 11: Confessions

In the months that followed Ellie came and went. Archie had learned not to push her for dates and times of arrival, but he was always relieved when she called to check in or when he came home from work to find her on his porch swing. She wasn't there tonight…but Archie had an anticipatory feeling. He was sitting on the porch swing, enjoying the heat in the air and the small breeze off the mountain.

He'd figured out a good deal about her in the months previous. One important tidbit of information about Ellie was that when she cooked, she talked. He'd made sure to keep a well stocked kitchen. He replayed the information she'd given him in bits and pieces, making a cohesive timeline of it.

She been an only child until the age of thirteen; the daughter of the aforementioned Italian cook mother and Irish contractor father. The expression on her face when she talked about it told him that she'd enjoyed that life. Her mother had gotten pregnant again unexpectedly and, at one of the ultrasounds, the doctors found a tumor growing along with the baby. She'd refused treatment to keep the baby safe and by the time she delivered a healthy baby boy, her prognosis was grim. Ellie said that her father "made some deals" to get the money to try to get her cured, but nothing worked and before the baby's first birthday Ellie's mother was dead.

Her father, overwhelmed by grief and anger, had begun drinking and beating Ellie when the alcohol fueled the rage rather than abating it. He stopped caring about making the payments so Ellie learned to steal or swindle enough money to keep them eating and keep the person her father owed from killing them. One night when Ellie was sixteen, Ray (her father's name…she'd only let it slip once but Archie had a good memory) went out drinking and never came back home. He'd crashed his car…actually gone straight through a bridge railing.

Shortly after the police came and told her about her father, the man her father owed called and said the debt was hers to pay now. She dropped her brother off at a hospital three states away so he'd have a shot at getting out of the whole mess and she'd spent the rest of the time grifting money for her father's old debt.

Archie wondered how much she still owed. Medical bills were always a bitch and he was sure that the interest being added was going to keep Ellie a slave for a whole lot longer than this. She'd told him that she was 24 which meant the debt had been in existence for 9 years already.

He heard the scuffle of footsteps on the gravel of his driveway and he gave Ellie a smile when she stepped up onto the wide front porch.

"Hey," she gave him a smile and wiped the sweat off her forehead. "You need to move to a more accessible location."

"Then I couldn't do this," he reached out and pulled her into his lap, kissing her as he began undoing the buttons of her light cotton shirt.

"What are you…" she began, but broke off with a gasp when his mouth closed over her nipple. "We can't…not out here…"

"Worried someone will see?" he teased.

Ellie looked around her at the empty acres of land and gave a mental shrug. It had been nearly a month this time. She dipped her head and kissed him eagerly.

"I missed you so much," she breathed when they broke apart.

"I missed you too. I always miss you when you're gone," he answered honestly. "Ellie, I have to tell you something."

"Is this really the best time for a chat?" she asked with a teasing grin.

"Usually no," Archie admitted. "But I've been meaning to say this for a while."

"Okay," she said. "But I've got needs…so talk fast."

"I love you."

"What?" she was so shocked that she nearly fell off his lap.

"I love you," Archie shrugged. "Have for a while."

"But…you…we…I don't even know your name."

It didn't make sense as a reason he shouldn't love her, but it was all she could think of.

"Archie," he informed her.

"Seriously?"

"Yep."

"You aren't asking me my name," she pointed out, when he pulled her against him and slid his hand up her skirt.

"I've got other things to worry about right now," he answered.

He pushed her panties to the side and she wriggled against his hand without really meaning to.

"But…" she began, but broke off with a gasp when his fingers dipped inside her as his thumb circled her clit. "Mmmm"

"There you go."

She could hear the smile in his voice as her head fell back and her fingers tightened on his shoulders. She loved his smile…and his voice for that matter. When she was putty in his hands he surprised her by standing up, tossing her over his shoulder and carrying her up the stairs.

"You're so big and strong," she teased, kissing the back of his neck and squeezing his ass.

"Nah," Archie dropped her on the bed and continued, "It's easy 'cause you're so short."

She, as always, pretended to be offended. She also took a moment to appreciate the fact that they had these little inside jokes. It had been a long time since she was friendly with anyone this way.

Those thoughts fell away as he undressed her and she returned the favor. Soon enough nothing separated them and all she could focus on was his hands on her, his mouth over hers, his voice in her ear, the pleasure that he sent through her.

Some time later, he brushed her hair back and kissed her forehead, easing over onto his side and giving her a smile.

"My name is Elena," she said before she could change her mind.

"I'm Archie," he said again.

Then she smiled as he propped on one elbow and held his right hand out.

"It's nice to meet you Elena," he said.

"It's nice to meet you too, Archie," she replied. "And…" she took a deep breath. "I know we just met and all, but I don't think you'll have a problem with me telling you that…" another deep breath for courage, "I love you."

"Strangely enough, I'm okay with it."

He wrapped her in his arms and they lay there for awhile in silence, both of them enjoying to simplicity of the moment. It was a good thing that they did, because it would only get complicated from there.


	12. Chapter 12: Goodbye

Archie continued his research into Ellie's past on the nights she wasn't there. He'd pieced together enough about her now to make it almost easy. He chewed his thumbnail and frowned in concentration at the headline he'd turned up.

"Local contractor drives through bridge railing, plunges to his death."

Ray McElrath. Archie read the rest of the article but it didn't really teach him much he hadn't found out directly from Ellie. There weren't many follow-up stories either. There was bigger news in New Orleans.

He sighed. Why did Ellie have to be from New Orleans? A quick check informed him that Rafael's casino was still doing brisk business at the heart of the city. He wondered if that was who Ellie's father had made the deal with. The casino owner certainly had the cash…but he wasn't exactly known for being a philanthropist, even for profit.

Furthermore, New Orleans had its share of crooks. It would have to be somebody big, to provide so much cash up front. If not Rafael then who?

He couldn't do many inquires there. Hell, he shouldn't be doing any inquires at all. He should just…just what? He wanted Ellie all the time, not just in the time she could manage to sneak away with squirreled away bus money.

He couldn't let that guy hurt her again and he was pretty sure that he didn't have the money to pay off what she owed, even with the money he still had and what he was making now. Not unless he wanted to try to pull off another job. He rubbed his forehead and sighed again.

Ellie handed Rocky has money and turned to go. She thought she might manage to get out to see Archie this weekend. She stopped in surprise when Rocky spoke.

"Where are you headed?" he asked. "Why not stay and chat?"

"Chat about what?" Ellie asked, trying to sound calm.

"I don't know," Rocky said, gesturing at a chair and pausing until Ellie sat in it. "Let's discuss travel."

"Travel?"

"Yeah. You sure do enough of it. Come on, McElrath. Want to tell me where you've been lately?"

"Just around," she replied with a nonchalant shrug. "You know I can't keep picking pockets in the same town…"

"Don't bullshit me. You've met somebody and now you're wasting my money to go and see him."

Ellie opened her mouth to deny it, but Rocky only pointed at her and continued. "So, since you've got some much extra money just sitting around I've decided to raise your payment. You'll bring me an extra $300.00 from now on."

"That's not…" she began, but she stopped abruptly when the back of his hand connected with her cheek.

"You just jacked up your interest," he said. "Now get out of my sight and don't come back until you've got the money. And if I so much as catch wind of you getting near the bus station you, and whoever you've been seeing, will regret it."

She left, struggling to hold back tears. Not because of the pain in her face, but because she knew Rocky had ways of keeping his promise. She wouldn't even be able to tell Archie good-bye. A sob escaped in spite of her clenched teeth but no one on the street even stopped or paid any attention.

She suddenly hated everything about this faceless, uncaring city. She wanted Archie and the nice people in the little mountain town he lived in. The con of a lifetime was all she needed to be able to get it…she shook her head. She just wasn't lucky enough.

Nearly a week passed and Ellie found herself walking past pay phones everywhere. Her fingers were itching to dial Archie's number. She decided she deserved a chance to say good bye at least. Hell, Rocky couldn't possibly have ears and eyes everywhere all the time.

Archie snagged the cell phone when it rang and said, "Hello?"

"Hey it's me."

"Ellie," he breathed in relief. "Good God, you had me worried this time."

"I won't be able to see you again," she blurted out. "He found out…"

"What?" he thought he had to have misheard her.

"He raised my payment and he said that if he finds out that I 'm coming to see you we'll both regret it. I wanted to tell you good bye…"

"No," he said firmly. "I'm not telling you good-bye."

"Don't be stubborn! What are you going to do? Wait until I've paid back every last dime? It'll never happen, Archie! I'm not lucky like you and he just raised my interest again…" she took in a deep breath. "Don't try to find me. I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Wait! One last thing…please just tell me the guy's name."

"What good would it do? I'm almost out of time anyway. I've got to go, Archie."

"Come on! Just tell me," he demanded.

"No! He's nobody important. He just owns a jewelry store in the town I grew up in, Desert Pearls," she said, aware that she was talking too fast, but trying to get her next few sentences out before her time was up. "I have to go. I love you."

"I love you too," he said, sounding almost distracted. "Feel free to change your mind."

Her quarter dropped and the phone went dead. Archie pumped his fist into the air when the address for the store came up on his search. Desert Pearls, owned by Robert Marino. It was pretty far from the casino…well, as far away as it could be from the other side of town.

He figured he'd worry about those details later. He had to make a plan and it would have to be good. He hoped he wasn't out of luck.


	13. Chapter 13

Ellie was miserable without Archie. She'd never noticed how confining New Orleans was. She missed the open air and the snow in Archie's town. She missed his kitchen and his smile and his bed and his hands…his hands maybe most of all. A tear ran down her cheek and she brushed it away in irritation. It had been a month. She should be better by now. It seemed like she was getting worse.

She watched the man beside her, not that he was paying attention to her. He was watching the table. As he damn well should be. How could she take his money if he lost it all? Not that she thought he would, lady luck had favored him so far. He thought it favored him more when she'd sat down beside him two hours ago and started flirting. She needed four hundred dollars. Four hundred dollars and Rocky would be off her back for three months.

The man whooped and smacked his cards on the table; Ellie jumped.

"What do you say we get out of here?" he asked with a smile.

"I thought you'd never ask," she purred.

Half an hour later, back in his house, with his hands on her and his mouth over hers, Ellie bit back tears again.

"Hang on," she whispered. "I have to…where's your bathroom?"

He pointed her to a room down the hall and Ellie went in, locking the door securely. She took a deep breath to calm the urge to sob and then flicked the wallet she'd lifted open. Nearly a thousand dollars. What an idiot. Being a sporting sort of thief, Ellie left him a hundred. She could give Rocky five hundred and get a room at a weekly rate with the rest. Nice.

She left the wallet on the vanity and pushed the bathroom window open. She was wriggling through and cursing what Archie referred to as her "curves" when she heard a pounding on the door.

"Hey!" the guy yelled. "What're you doing in there?"

She didn't bother to answer, instead she dropped lightly to the ground and ran for it, dodging street lights and blending into shadows. Her heart didn't stop pounding until she'd hailed a cab five blocks away. Safe. Whatever that meant.

Archie stepped off the bus into a city he'd been pretty damn sure he'd left behind him for good. He started off at a brisk pace and hoped for the best. There were so many contingencies. He didn't like to leave this much of a plan hanging on the actions of other people, but he didn't have a choice.

He glanced around the city and wondered why he'd thought finding Ellie might be the easy part. Short of hanging around the jewelry store until she walked by he really wasn't sure how he was going to do it. He put his hands in his pockets and ducked his head when the wind blew.

Archie was glancing into the wide plate windows of the jewelry store when he felt a hand land on his shoulder.

"Hey padre."

"Do I know you?" Archie asked casually.

"I know you, that's enough."

"I think you're a little confused," he began, then stopped abruptly when he was slammed into the wall.

A punch to the stomach cut off his next attempt at speech and as he slumped to the ground he heard the man continue, "Raphael will be happy to see you."

"Ah. That's explains a lot." Archie managed. "I guess this is the part where you drag me back."

"That's right."

"Hang on," he said when the guy jerked him upright and pressed a gun to his ribs.

"I don't think so."

Ellie handed Rocky the money and walked outside. A passing pay phone practically screamed her name and she gave up. She stepped into the booth and dialed Archie's home number with sweaty fingers. Her heart rate sped up until it was painful as the phone rang.

"Hey this is Mark…"

"It's me!" she burst out. "I…"

"Leave me a message and I'll call you back."

She hung up slowly, disappointed. Ellie leaned her head on the grimy side of the phone booth and exhaled, trying not to cry. At least it had been good to hear his voice briefly. Where could he have been? Was he out with someone else? Had he given up like she'd told him to? A mental picture of him giving some other girl that teasing grin flashed through her mind. The images got worse. What if he was in bed right now? She checked her watch. It would be around seven where he lived. No good reason to be in bed…unless he wasn't alone. God. She'd never stop loving him.

Ellie pushed the phone booth door open and headed for her ratty motel, brushing tears from her cheeks.


	14. Chapter 14: Betrayal

Ellie was deep in thought about money as she walked along the crowded streets. Mardi Gras. Fun. Actually, it should have been fun. It made her job easier…there's no better mark than a drunk person. Half the time they never even knew that they were robbed. They just thought they spent too much at the bar.

She hadn't tried to call Archie again; hearing his voice had been a bad idea. It made her want to hear it again. She closed her eyes briefly and let the sounds of the city wash over her. The jazz from the street performers combined with the shouting of tourists and locals, the jangle of beads, and the pulse of the music from the strip club behind her all combined into an unpleasant cacophony. She longed for the sound of the wind rustling the tree tops, for the gravel crunching under the tires of Archie's truck as he pulled into his driveway, for a breath of air not drenched in car exhaust, spilled beer and cigarette smoke.

Archie's heart stuttered when he saw her. She was standing underneath a blue neon sign, her pale skin and light hair haloed in its glow. Her eyes were closed and she looked like she'd somehow transcended the place she stood in. When her eyes opened and met his at first she looked shocked, then disbelieving, then so happy that what happened next gave him a pain in his stomach.

Ellie had taken a half step toward Archie when she felt someone grab her arm and twist up and back. She gave an involuntary cry of pain that was perfectly cloaked in the revelry of Mardi Gras. She felt a needle pierce her skin; white hot panic flooded her body. She couldn't seem to move her arms or legs suddenly and the last thing she saw as she tried to work up a scream was Archie stepping forward, catching her as she fell.

When she woke up her head was pounding and her mouth was so dry that swallowing hurt. She wasn't sure where she was. She wasn't even sure she was still in New Orleans. A glance at the window told her that it was nearly morning. The sun was sending thin streaks of light down through the dying haze of night. She moved to rub her eyes and realized her hands were bound. Of course.

Had she really seen Archie? She couldn't have. But who else looked like that?

The door opened and Ellie closed her eyes.

"So this is her?" a man's voice asked. "Different from the last one isn't she?"

Another man laughed and said, "In looks maybe, but not in style. Seems like our friend is easily fooled by a pretty face."

"Maybe he is but I am not," the first man continued. "Open your eyes and don't pretend with me."

Resigned, Ellie looked up at him. He was average height with dark skin and dark hair. He looked exotic and handsome and cruel. Like Rocky, but younger.

"My name is Raphael," he said. "And my friend Archie says you have something I'm looking for."

"I don't know anyone named Archie," Ellie lied as her mind scrambled to make sense of this.

"I asked you not to pretend with me," Raphael said. "I'm not going to ask you again. Every lie will cost you something."

Ellie shivered as he casually flicked open the knife he'd held in his left hand.

"Some lies will cost more than others," he went on. "Some might be something simple," he trailed the knife down her cheek gently, "like Archie. Some might be more inventive." The knife moved to her throat and down, between her breasts, ending at her belly button. "Are you ready to tell me the truth?"

"About what?"

"Several years ago Archie Lafontaine stole some money from me. It happens. I give him something to remember me by," the knife traced Ellie's cheek again, "and I send him stumbling on his way. A year later I kill him for trying again. His woman, she steals the 250,000. Or so I thought. I track her down, question her…"

"Where is she now?" Ellie interrupted.

Raphael gave her a smile and shook his head as he said simply, "I questioned her _thoroughly_. Either way, he'd fooled her too. He takes my money, he disappears. No one can find him. Not even my best men," he glanced over his shoulder at the other man in the room who bowed slightly. "It's like he's off the face of the earth. Very well. I move on. But I never forget. Never. And then, fortune smiles on me and he shows up in this town, practically on my doorstep. Looking, he says, for you."

"For me?" Ellie asked. "Why me?"

"Why you? Maybe I have worded it wrong. Not you. For the money you stole from him. The money that's rightfully mine. He showed me where to get you. Says that I'll be able to get what I'm owed plus interest when I'm done. Don't take it personally," Raphael said with a smile. "I questioned him thoroughly as well."

"Is he dead?"

"No. Not yet. He will be, after the money is in my hands. It's up to you how slowly it happens."

"Why should I care?" Ellie asked. "He sold me out. He betrayed me."

"Your deaths will be identical," the man clarified. "You take me straight to the money like a good girl…a bullet to the brain for you both. You fuck around, you lead me on, you try to play with me…I make you beg for death for days."

Ellie didn't know what to say. She knew that saying she didn't have the money, which was the truth, would lead to her getting cut. She felt confused and sick to her stomach. Why was Archie doing this to her? What was he thinking?

"I don't have access to the money," she said when Raphael twitched the knife impatiently. "I'm in debt to a man named Rocky. All the money I've taken is his." True as far as it went.

"Rocky," Raphael repeated. "And where would I find him?"

"Desert Pearls," Ellie said quickly. "He owns it."

"Desert…Robert? Robert Marino? That's your Rocky?"

"He's not _my_..." Ellie cut the protest off and said, "Yes."

"I see."

Raphael was silent for a moment and then he stood up.

"Maybe you'd like to see your friend," he said suddenly. "Marco, bring in our old friend Archie."

Marco wasn't gone long. When he shoved Archie into the room Ellie had to bite back a gasp of shock. The same old cut down his cheek had been opened up with near surgical precision and blood stained his shirt from that and other wounds. His left eye was nearly swollen shut and his lip was split. She could tell from the way he held himself stiffly upright that his face hadn't received all the attention.

"Archie," she whispered in dismay.

His gaze barely brushed her by contrast.

` "Marco was remarking how very different she is from your last," Raphael said with an insolent smile. "Bad memories?"

Archie shrugged and then winced as he said, "I'm not exactly in the market for a looker. My criteria is slightly more…specific."

"Whatever happened to the little boy?" Raphael went on. "Your Divana was quite devoted to him. Or at least very much against the idea of me hurting him."

Archie didn't risk another shrug. All he said was, "Why should I have believed the kid was mine?"

"Oh I would believe it. She was in no position to lie to me."

"Well then I guess I got off easy. No alimony. No child support. She giving you the money or what?"

"You know I don't have it!" Ellie was close to tears. There had been a child? He'd never, ever, said anything about being a father.

"Says it's in her boss's hands," Raphael said. "For both your sake she better be telling me the truth."

Archie didn't speak. Ellie searched his battered face for a sign. Anything that told her that he was saving more than his own skin; she didn't find anything. When he looked at her it was cold, as if nothing had ever happened between them. As if he'd never held her close while a storm raged overhead, as if he'd never told her he loved her, or trusted her with his real name.

"What difference does it make?" Ellie spat out. "You're going to kill us both anyway!" 

"I haven't given up," Archie said easily, his smile somewhat crooked due to his split lip and cut cheek. "I'll prove my usefulness to Raphael yet. Next thing you know I'll be doing Marco's job."

"You're smart enough," Raphael admitted. "But I prefer to sleep with at least one eye closed."

"Good luck kid," Archie called to Ellie as they led him back to his room. "You'll need it."


	15. Chapter 15: Thoughts

Ellie stared at the ceiling and tried to think. She'd been there over two days already. What was her next move? She wasn't that kind of grifter, not the kind that worked complex schemes to gain something that would open the door for the next five things that would get her what she wanted. She worked more simply. Need money? Take money.

She didn't want to believe that Archie had betrayed her. He _was_ that kind of grifter after all. For all she knew this was part of an extremely elaborate plan to get them both out alive. But…he hadn't denied the kid. And he hadn't told her about having one either. Sure, they didn't have the most traditional relationship, but she would have appreciated a heads up that he was a father. Although apparently not much of one.

Maybe that was what was bothering her about it. Rationally, she knew that since he hadn't been in love with…what had they called her? Divana? Ellie conjured up a picture in her mind of a woman, taller than Ellie, probably smokin' hot, touching Archie they way Ellie had touched Archie…she swore and closed her eyes as if that would help. That hadn't been the point. He hadn't been in love with Divana so maybe he hadn't know what had happened to her. Maybe he hadn't even known about the baby. Innocent until proven guilty right? Except he'd sold her out.

She was thinking in circles. She bit hard on the inside of her cheek so she wouldn't cry and tried not to look scared when the door opened. It was Raphael with a cell phone in his hand and pissed off expression on his face. He yanked her up and braced her against the headboard.

"It's your boss," he said. "Wants proof that you're still alive. Talk to him."

So Rocky had finally decided to respond to the demands Raphael had made. One worry down the drain. She'd wondered seriously if he'd just leave her here. Ellie swallowed and cleared her throat before speaking so she wouldn't sound as miserable as she felt.

"Hey Rocky," she said casually.

"What the hell is this?" Rocky asked. "They say that you've been stealing the money you're giving me from someone who owes them?"

"Just trying to get the debt paid down," Ellie said, letting him hear the shrug in her voice since he couldn't see it over the phone. "Are you saying you'd miss me too much if I paid you off?"

"Listen you little bitch," he said coldly. "That's not all they told me. The money this guy had, the $250,000…where's the rest of it?"

"A girl's gotta eat. And sleeping in a box is so 1990."

"You act like you're somewhere that I can't get you," Rocky said in a low voice. "You're never out of my reach McElrath and it's about time you remembered that."

"I don't know," she said. "I don't feel the love. You should have heard the things this guy threatened to do to me. He says he's going to kill me Rocky. How are you going to get your money then?"

The phone was snatched away before she could say anything else and her ears rang when Raphael backhanded her.

"So it's like I promised you. She's alive. For now," he said into the phone as he gave her a look that promised something worse than a backhand when the conversation was over. "You want her back you come get her. You come get her with my money or you walk away missing a few pieces you understand me?"

He hung up before Rocky could answer and Ellie shook her hair out of her face and said, "Is he giving you trouble?"

Rocky didn't answer. He just yelled for Marco and pushed Ellie back on the bed so quickly that her head came into emphatic contact with the iron headboard.

Archie winced when he heard Ellie give a short cry of pain, but since it happened at roughly the same time Marco jerked him to his feet and pushed him down the hall it was easily disguised. His ribs were killing him, his shoulder ached and the dried blood that was still on his face from the last time they'd "questioned" him itched like crazy.

Marco pushed him through the door to Ellie's room and Raphael turned his gaze to Archie.

"Her boss was very surprised when I called," Raphael said. "Even more surprised when I told him the amount of money I'm looking for. He says the little bitch hasn't coughed up nearly that much since her father's life insurance policy got paid out."

"And grifters never lie," Archie said solemnly. "Come on man, think it through! He's hoping to talk you down on your price, get his grifter back cheap. It can't be that he doesn't have the money. Hell, he's doing better than you!"

"What did you say?"

"Nothing," Archie backtracked. "It's just that…you know…there are the rumors that he's expanding his territory. Moving in on what was your old man's. I've heard people say that it's because you're so busy with your casino…can't have eyes everywhere right? I'm not saying…"

At a nod from Raphael, Marco's fist found Archie's stomach and he would have hit the floor if Marco hadn't held him up.

"Tell me what you're saying," Raphael ordered. "And be quick about it. I don't have time to listen to you try to impress me."

Archie coughed and then flinched as he caught his breath, "Just sayin' that he's moving in on what's yours. That he wants to own the town."

"And how would you know?" Marco asked suspiciously. "You say you haven't been back here in over a year."

"You think I don't keep my ear to the ground? You think I never planned to come back? I was going to keep my eyes open and back the strongest player. Owning a little bit of the town is a hell of a lot better than owning none of it."

Ellie stayed quiet and deep in thought. Archie was right. Rocky was moving in, inch by inch, on Raphael's turf, claiming that it hadn't been the same since Raphael's old man died. He said the young gun didn't even know what was happening and from the look on the man's face Ellie would have to say that her boss was right.

"And how do you think I should respond?" Raphael asked Marco.

Before Marco could offer an opinion Archie spoke up.

"You let him talk you down. You make him confident. You arrange the trade off. Her," he indicated Ellie with a brusque nod. "For the money…less than half of what you're asking is what I'd go for as bait…and then—"

"Then what?" Raphael asked, interested in spite of the derision he had to show to save face.

"Take back what's yours. Kill them all." 


	16. Chapter 16: Resolution

Ellie had shivered at the tone of Archie's voice and the slow curve of Raphael's smile.

"I'd kind of like to watch her die," Archie went on, casting a quick glance at Ellie.

"I'm not a total fool," Raphael said. "You'll be right where I leave you."

Archie only shrugged. "Just keep an open mind about keeping me alive will you?"

The meeting was arranged, the payment decided, and Ellie was brought into the front room of the house where she and Archie were being held. Raphael pushed her into a chair and Marco tied her to it, binding her hands tightly behind her back and pressing duct tape over her mouth.

To her humiliation tears gathered in her eyes. She'd expected Archie to do something, to save her. Marco patted her cheek and gave her a grin. She looked away.

When her fingers had gone numb and she was cursing the invention of duct tape, she heard a car pull up and several doors slam. Rocky. He'd negotiated to bring two men with him.

Raphael called Marco and he and another man entered the room and stood near Raphael. Rocky walked in and glanced at Ellie. She jerked her chin in a nod. His eyes promised pain and those embarrassing tears welled again. She hadn't done anything except fall in love. Maybe it was a McElrath curse.

"There's a bruise on her face," Rocky said.

"You're using her as a grifter, not a whore," Raphael answered with a shrug. "I didn't think it would matter."

"Either way, she belongs to me," Rocky pointed out. "And I was very clear about what I expected from you over the phone."

Raphael clearly didn't like the way Rocky was speaking to him. His body had gone stiff, especially in the shoulders. His voice was just as tight when he finally spoke.

"And my money?"

Rocky pointed to one of the men on his left. Ellie had seen him around, but she didn't know his name. He pulled a thick envelope out of his inside jacket pocket. Raphael held out his hand. The man stepped forward. Rocky slapped him across the back of the head.

"Are you crazy?" Rocky demanded. Then he turned to Raphael and said, "The girl first."

Raphael looked long suffering but he turned as if he was going to acquiesce. Ellie saw him give Marco a quick look. She took a deep breath. She knew it was over.

Warm blood splattered across her face and chest. It took several pumps of her still functioning heart to realize that it wasn't hers.

"Gun!" Marco yelled.

Squinting through the blood in her eyes Ellie saw Rocky fall as bullets ripped through his torso. It didn't take long for her to see that he didn't have a gun. The only person with a gun at the start had been Marco.

The man to Rocky's left fell, half his head now painting the wall behind him. The man with the envelope reached to draw but he fell too, coughing blood as his tried desperately to take air into his punctured lungs. Raphael lay at her feet, his fingers digging into her ankle as he fought to stand.

"Boss are you all right?" the man who wasn't Marco knelt near Ellie and reached to help Raphael.

He never saw Marco raise the gun. Ellie turned her head to avoid the spray of gore as Marco pulled the trigger. The other body guard collapsed and Raphael turned over to look at his Marco.

"Marco," he began, but he stopped when the side door opened.

Archie walked in, buttoning up a clean white shirt. He'd washed his face and combed his hair. He obviously hadn't been locked in his room the whole time.

"Just like I said, right Marco?" he asked casually.

"Just like you said," Marco agreed.

"You betrayed me for him?" Raphael gasped the words out, clearly aware that he was dying.

"No," Marco said. "I betrayed you for myself. He just gave me the plan. Two birds, one stone; and now this town is mine. Rocky was right; you're really _not_ as good as your old man."

Raphael's face twisted in disgust as he looked at his former bodyguard.

"I trusted you."

"Your old man didn't. He didn't trust anybody. He died in his sleep at a ripe old age. Look at you. Lying in a puddle of your own blood because of a grifter that already took you once. How could I let someone like you run this operation into the ground?"

Marco didn't wait for an answer; he just raised the gun and pulled the trigger. Ellie noticed that Archie didn't watch the man die.

"And we're square?" Archie asked as the sound of the gunshot faded in the small room.

"We are. Her too."

Archie walked over and began untying Ellie. Marco went over to the man with the envelope. His body had finally given up its fight for air and his eyes stared with vacant surprise at the ceiling. Marco picked the envelope up and flicked through the money inside.

When her hands were free Ellie pulled the duct tape off her lips clumsily. Archie was watching her closely, but she didn't speak. He took her hands and rubbed them, getting her circulation going again.

She stood slowly. Marco stepped up and handed Archie the bloody envelope. It was lined with plastic, so the blood hadn't soaked through to the money.

"Like I promised," Marco said. "It's unmarked. Fair warning though, you come in my town again and I'll have you killed. I don't trust you, especially after this."

"No plans to visit anytime soon," Archie confirmed. "She's all I came for."

"Take her and get out then," Marco said.

"Pleasure doing business with you," Archie replied as he put his arm across Ellie's shoulders and steered her from the room.

She didn't speak until they were in a wooded part of the bayou area and he handed her some clothes he'd taken for her. They were men's clothes and they didn't fit right, but she couldn't get on the bus covered in blood.

"You…planned that."

"Yeah," he confirmed as he watched her ball up her old clothes and toss them into the swampy area just off the path.

"For how long?"

"Between hits. I didn't come here to get caught."

"How'd you know Marco would go for it?"

"I didn't. I threw it out. He took the bait."

"What if he hadn't?" Ellie pulled her hair into a bun and took the water bottle Archie handed her.

"I don't know. I would have figured something out."

Her tone was detached and he searched her face for any sign of emotion. There wasn't any. They walked to a bus stop and got on, then found a greyhound and caught the first bus out of town. It went nowhere near his house, but he figured that was better; who the hell knew if Marco would keep his word?

Ellie watched the town disappear and other towns come and go as well for the two and a half hours they were on the bus. When it reached its final stop Archie hailed a cab and it drove them to a hotel. Paying wasn't a problem.

Archie allowed Ellie to shower first and then, as she dried her long blonde hair, he ducked in for a quick shower of his own. She still hadn't spoken. Shock? Anger? Ambivalence? She wasn't good at hiding her emotions and he'd seen that she was truly hurt when Raphael had mentioned the kid.

She was sitting on the bed when he came out, still wrapped in her towel. He'd put his jeans back on but that was all.

"Ellie," he began hesitantly.

She shook her head as she stood up. She didn't even have anything to say to him anymore. His heart fell.

"There's only one thing I want from you right now Archie," she said, her voice low and intense.

He didn't have time to ask what it was before she stood on tiptoe and kissed him, burying her fingers in his hair and pressing her towel covered form against him. At least she'd been towel covered when the kiss started. Archie took care of that detail immediately.

There _was_ a high to it, he knew that. To living through a life and death situation, to being free for the first time in a long time, but there was more than that in Ellie's kiss. It was relief, it was thanks, it was desire that had been frustrated for too long.

Archie pushed her back onto the bed and followed her down. Ellie gasped as his lips traveled lower. It felt good but it wasn't what she needed. She pulled him back up, bringing his lips to hers again. As his tongue teased hers she reached down and unzipped his jeans. He shoved them off quickly and groaned when her hand wrapped around his cock and began to stroke.

Her mouth was nearly as insistent as her hand and if she didn't stop he was going to cum. He'd been without her for a long time. He pulled her hand away and pushed inside her. She arched to him with a gasp of pleasure and wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Oh God!"

He felt her nails rake down his back and he groaned at the surge of pleasure that added.

"Harder," she begged.

He moved a bit deeper, a bit faster. Her body arched to his, her nails dug into his shoulders, and she gasped her request again. He moved his hands to the headboard and thrust as deep as he could. Ellie screamed in pleasure so he did it again. The headboard banged the wall in a rhythm as he shoved into her. He fucked her mercilessly and she rewarded him with pleas for more as her body tightened around him.

She loved the way his body moved in moments like this. Although really there had never been a moment like this between them. There had never been such intensity…such power. But his body moved smoothly, his arm muscles tight as he gripped the headboard above her, his chest and stomach flexing as he drove his body into hers. She'd already lost track of how many times she'd cum for him. She never wanted him to stop, but he looked like he was in agony and she knew he was only holding back to please her.

"I need…" he started finally when the demands of his own body got to be too much.

"Yes Archie yes!" Ellie cried out.

He let go of the headboard, wrapping her in his arms as he finally came.

"God Ellie, yes…" he groaned against her hair.

Her body trembled in his arms. Or maybe he was shaking. Maybe it was both of them. It was several long moments before Archie propped himself on his elbows above her and looked at her. Her hair was tangled, her lips were swollen from his kisses, and her gaze was heavy lidded with sated desire. His back stung as sweat worked into the marks she'd left on it.

"You set me free," she said, raising her hand and running her fingers down his cheek. "I don't have to work for him anymore."

"Marco's going to tell any of Rocky's people that might ask that you're dead," Archie confirmed. "What are you going to do with all this new found freedom?"

"You mostly," she said with a grin.

"I like the sound of that."

"But…" the grin faded. "We do need to talk about one thing."

"The kid."

"The kid."

Archie sighed and rolled over onto his side. Ellie propped up on one elbow and watched his face.

"Divana and I…we sort of had a brief thing. Then I thought she died. A year later I find out she's still alive…she tells me that there's a kid. Eddie. I didn't believe her, not really. She'd lied about everything else. When the grift came off I went and checked it out. Her sister was raising him. I never found out for sure that he was mine. What was I supposed to do? Knock on a stranger's door and demand a DNA test? And the woman was on the straight and narrow. She's got a husband, two other kids of her own. Eddie…he was better off you know? I let it go. He'd be around four now…even if I could prove he was mine without getting arrested, he doesn't know me. He'd be scared."

Ellie nodded, her thoughts going to her brother. He was free now too, though he'd never know the danger he'd been in. And as much as it hurt, her little brother was just as much of a stranger to her as Archie's son was to him.

"So you didn't lie to me," she mused.

"No. I have never lied to you. I wanted one person in this world that knew the truth about me."

"And now what?"

"Now you come home with me," he said simply.

"You still have a job?" she asked. "Most real jobs frown on extracurricular's like this."

"Oh, Mark Powell is a well liked guy and when he had a death in the family they were happy to grant him some paid leave. I was actually making 14 bucks an hour while Marco and Raphael were beating the hell out of me. Joke's on them huh?"

Archie gave her a grin and Ellie shook her head with a smile of her own.

"And what will I do up there?" she asked.

"Me, mostly," he said repeating her words. "But in your off hours, you can cook. Or roam around the town. Or read. Or watch TV. You can live like a normal person."

"Sounds nice," she admitted.

"I think you'll enjoy it," he said, before pulling her to him and letting her go to sleep.


	17. Epilouge

The justice of the peace had performed the wedding of Mark Powell to Ellen Johnston earlier that day, but it hadn't meant much to either of them. Aliases were necessary, but annoying when it was supposed to be a special day. Ellie hadn't wanted a big wedding; she'd never been one of those girls that sat around dreaming of that big day when she'd get to be a Princess…but still…

She was quiet on the drive up the mountain to Archie's house. He pulled into the driveway and parked, then took her hand as they walked up onto the porch. When she reached for the screen door, he tugged her back against him.

"Not yet," he said with a half smile. "I want to do something first."

Her cupped her face in his hands and gave her a kiss before he said, "When I saw you for the first time, I thought you were pretty and as crazy as it sounds I was glad that you stole my wallet. I was bored with my normal life; I thought tracking you down would make me feel better. I had no idea how much I would enjoy you. All of you," he admitted with a wicked sort of smile. "I wanted more of you every time we met up. You broke my heart when you stole my money and you won it completely when you brought it back. I thought I was gonna die when you disappeared and I was terrified that I was going to lose you when Raphael told you what kind of person I used to be. I can't believe how good it feels to be standing on this porch with you here and now, free of everything except how much I love you. I guess what I'm trying to say is this; Mark Powell can have Ellen Johnston. Do you, Elena McElrath, take me, Archie Lafontaine?"

"I do," she confirmed through tears of pure happiness. He'd understood. She wanted to be able to say something that perfect back to him, but it was impossible at the moment. Luckily, he didn't seem to expect it.

Archie tossed Ellie over his shoulder and carried her over the threshold.

"Feels good to be home," she said with a smile as he carried her up the stairs.


End file.
